A pilot depends on instrumentation to conduct a safe landing of an aircraft. Instrumentation problems can lead to incorrect interpretation of the position of the aircraft, potentially resulting in an inability to land safely. One particular system that a pilot may depend on is an instrument landing system (ILS), which is used to receive glideslope signals. A false glideslope reading could lead a pilot to believe that the aircraft is descending according to a standard glide path when that is not the case. The aircraft may be flying too low to safely land, but too high to violate a standard premature descent envelope, which would generate an alert.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for alerting a pilot when an aircraft is flying lower than the recommended glide path. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.